Final Adventure
by Albi1
Summary: Three warriors, tamers and three digidestined  adventure 02  are called to the Digital World that the Tamers went too, and restore it from the new evil that has attacked it since the D-Reaper. But will the nine of them be enough? And will they get along?
1. The Beginning

**So i just had this idea in my head for the longest time. And I stayed up till 1 in the morning writing this chapter. I'm quite happy with it to be honest. One thing you should know about me, I'm horrible at updating . But I'll try my best to update at least 3 times a weeks, maybe more in spring break.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Digimon in any way, I wish I did lol**

* * *

Final Adventure

Chapter One

Warriors

"Happy birthday, Tommy!" Takuya grinned and handed the little boy a birthday present. Ever since they're adventure to the Digital World, four years ago, together with Tommy, J.P, Kouji, his twin, Kouichi and Zoe, they've all become best friends.

"Thank you, Takuya!" the boy grabbed the present and looked at the fifteen year olds wrap job, which was horrible, "you should wrap presents more often," Tommy joked.

Takuya laughed, "Well, I figured that it'll just be ripped apart anyways, so what's really the point in doing a good wrap job?" he smiled sheepishly at Zoe, who had done the best wrapping job.

"Geez, Takuya, you know you really surprise me sometimes," the girl shook her head, handing Tommy her present, "here you go, Tommy, I hope you like it,"

"Thank you, Zoe," the boy put the present beside Takuya's badly wrapped one, "you guys have no idea how much this means to me," Tommy hugged Takuya, he had always admired Takuya's braveness and how good of a leader he was to the group.

Takuya hugged back, "it's no problem, Tommy. You know we would never miss your birthday," he opened his mouth to say some more but a strange beeping sound stopped him, "what's that?" Takuya looked around for the source only to find out it was his phone. He stared at the words on the screen.

**Do you want to play?**

"Play what?" Takuya mumbled to himself as he clicked the 'yes' button.

**You must choose two others to join you in the Digi-World**

"Uh...guys," he scratched the back of his neck, "who wants to join me in the Digi-World?" he asked as if it was nothing. The five DigiDestined stared at him as if he grew two heads, "only problem that only two can," he added before bolting out of the room so they couldn't attack him.

* * *

Tamers

"Henry! Rika! Over here!" Takato waved to his two best friends. Even though their Digimon were back in the Digi-World for four years, Takato still never gave up hope that one day he would get to play with Guilmon again. He wanted to keep his promise to his best friend, but he was starting to lose that hope.

Rika smirked, "still wearing those goggles," she shook her head, Rika had changed a lot since Renamon was gone, she started to care for the two boys, just as friends, "I thought we were here just to hang out, not look for a portal..." she said quietly.

Henry sat down, every since Terriermon was forced to leave him, he has become quiet and sad. He was still really upset with his father for what he did, "Takato, we'll never find one," Henry looked at the ground, "just give up already, it's been four years. We haven't found one before, what are the chances of finding one now? None,"

Takato frowned, "Henry, I made a promise to a friend. I don't want to break it..." he put a hand on the blue haired boy's shoulder, "Terriermon would want to see you keep trying to find a way to see him,"

Henry pushed Takato's hand off him, "Don't mention him again," he muttered.

"I want to see Renamon," Rika spoke up, startling the two boys, "I don't care how long it takes, I'm not going to give up searching," her voice cracked, "Renamon was my best friend, just like Terriermon was to you, Henry, we both know how you feel right now,"

Henry glared at her, "Know how I feel? My own father betrayed me...he took away my best friend...he forced him to leave! Terriermon didn't want to go! I didn't want him to go!" Henry shouted, now standing up.

Rika and I flinched back, "None of us wanted them to go, Henry," Takato said quietly, "but if you want to give up hope, than go right ahead, I will never stop searching. I love Guilmon, he's my best friend, I'm going to keep my promise I made," he turned and started walking towards Guilmon's old hide out.

"Takato, wait!" Henry called, Takato turned, "I'll help,"

The goggle-head boy smiled and nodded, "Okay, I'm going to check out Guilmon's hide out to see if the portal came back by any chance," the other two nodded.

"We'll come with you," Rika said. So the three tamers headed to the brick hide out, not knowing what to expect.

"I'm sorry for how I acted," Henry apologised, "If Terriermon were here, he'd tell me to momentai," Henry chuckled quietly.

"If Renamon were here, she'd be tell to stay strong, and keep searching," Rika said quietly, "she always told me to stay strong,"

Takato knew what Guilmon would say, "Guilmon would tell me that he's hungry and was bread," Takato grinned, making the two laugh.

"That sounds like Guilmon alright," Henry agreed, "always hungry,"

They finally made it to the hide out; Takato went in first, Henry following than Rika. The place still looked the same, a giant hole in the ground. The three jumped on the hole. All of them gasped.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that's a portal," Henry muttered, "that means I can get Terriermon back!" Henry sprinted to the digi-portal.

"Henry! Wait!" Takato ran after him, "we don't have a plan or a way to get back!" but it was too late, Henry was already in the light of the portal, he turned and smiled.

"I don't care," was all he said before he disappeared.

"Great, we have no idea where in the Digi-World he is, nor do we even have a clue if our Digimon are even there," Rika mumbled to herself before catching up to Takato, "listen goggle-head, I don't want to be stuck in the Digital World forever, so you better know how to get us back,"

"Uh-" was all the boy could say before disappearing as well.

* * *

DigiDestined

T.K yawned as the teacher explained how atoms worked, he looked out the window. It has been four years since they've defeated MaloMyotismon, and T.K was starting to wonder if they're Digimon adventure were over now that the Digi-World has safe for a long time.

"Mr. Takaishi, will you please pay attention, this may or may not be on a test," the teacher scolded, the rest of the class groaned, clearly they haven't been paying attention either.

"Yes, sir," the seventeen year old teenage boy answered, he got a nudge from his lab partner, Kari, who smirked at him. He and Kari has been dating on and off, they'd break up whenever they argue and realise how immature they were and got back together, it really annoyed Davis, who was glaring at him right now.

"So, Tai said that we should all hang out today, to celebrate," Kari whispered, putting her head on the desk on her arms.

"I was hoping to go to the computer lap and check something first, if you don't mean that is," T.K quickly added the last part; the last he wanted to do is get Kari mad at him again.

"Of course I don't mind," Kari sighed, "if you're going to the Digital World than Davis and I are coming with you,"

T.K nodded, "That's fine, I could use the company anyways," he shrugged, "I just have this strange feeling that someone needs us, no, wants us to go there," the boy frowned, "weird isn't it? Maybe this is how Tai felt that day Davis got Veemon,"

Kari looked worried, "you don't think there's a new evil Digimon, do you?"

"I'm not sure," T.K answered truthfully, "it almost feels as if someone was giving up hope for something," T.K, being the one that used to have the Crest of Hope and currently has the Digi-Egg of Hope, has this power that senses if people were giving up hope, Kari is the same with light.

"I feel something too, someone, or something, needs our help," Kari looked over at Davis, who was looking strangely at her.

T.K couldn't help but think Kari was cheating on him with Davis, everyone knew that Davis had liked Kari for the longest time and was truly jealous of T.K. The bell went signalling the end of class. Davis walked over to the couple.

"Hey T.P, Kari, you two look like you've seen a ghost," he laughed, he moved to stand in-between the two.

"We were going to go see if the Digi-World needs us," Kari explained, "we have a feeling something is up,"

The grin faded on Davis, "you think there's a new evil Digimon?" he asked quietly so they're follower classmates couldn't hear him.

Kari and T.K slowly nodded, "come on, I want to hurry this up," T.K walked out of the classroom, Davis and Kari following behind him. They soon got the computer room, Kari beelined to a computer.

The computer automatically came to life; their Digimon appeared on the screen, Patamon, Gatomon and Veemon.

"T.K, we have a problem, Gemini wants the six of us to go to a different Digital World," Patamon came out of the computer screen, as well as the other two Digimon.

"A different Digi-World?" T.K looked at Kari, thinking she knew about different Digital Worlds, "how?"

"And why?" Davis added, "I mean, we saved our own Digi-World, why should we save another one? I for one, has had enough adventure to last me a life time,"

Kari glared at him, "Speak for yourself, Davis, if another world needs our help, I'm going to go and try whatever I can to help them," she picked up Gatomon, "are you with me, T.K?"

The boy nodded and picked up Patamon, "Davis, I thought you were better than this, I respected you," T.K moved to stand beside Kari, Veemon, Davis' Digimon also stood with them.

"I want to help too, come on, Davis, it'll be like old times," the blue Digimon held out his hand for Davis.

"Fine," the goggle head teenager grabbed his Digimon's hand, "let's go," the three of them pulled out their Digivices and pointed to the computer.

"Digi-port open!" they shouted and disappeared with a bright light.

* * *

Warriors

Takuya sat in on the steps in front of Tommy's house, hoping the others can figure out who went and who stayed.

"Takuya," Zoe's soft voice called him, "we've decided,"

Takuya sighed and pulled his hat off and ruffled his hair, before getting up, "Okay," he followed Zoe inside the house to the living room. He looked around the room, Tommy wasn't there, "who's coming?" he asked.

"I am," Kouji stood up, "and so is Zoe," the girl nodded, agreeing with the bandanna boy.

"Where's Tommy?" Takuya asked, frowning, he was worried about him, he thought of Tommy as his own little brother.

"His room, he really wanted to come with you, but we told him that he had to stay," Zoe explained, "he's worried about you, Takuya,"

"Worried about me?" the boy looked down at the goggles around his hat, "why?" he knew why; he never told anybody that he was really sick. He has been having heart problems, and was told to if he pushed himself too much, he could die of heart failure.

"He didn't tell us," Kouichi put a hand on Takuya's shoulder, "is there something you're not telling us?"

Takuya automatically shook his head and put on a fake grin that he was getting so good at, "Nope, I tell you guys everything. I'm going to go check on Tommy before we go," he took off up the chairs. When he reached the top, he was out of breath and subconsciously put a head on his heart, taking deep breaths.

"Takuya, are you okay?" Tommy asked quietly, his voice was full of worry.

Takuya nodded and put his fake grin back on, "I'm fine, Tommy," he lied; his heart was pounding, "just out of shape. I should be asking you if you're okay,"

The boy looked down, "Quit lying to me, I know something is wrong...just tell me," his voice cracked.

Takuya's smile faded, "There is something, but it's no big deal, Tommy. I'm fine," he put a reassuring hand on Tommy's shoulder, making the boy look up.

"You're lying again; I can see it in your eyes. You put this smile on, pretending everything is fine but you're not," Tommy backed away from him, tears falling down his face, "you can tell me, Takuya, I won't tell anyone,"

Takuya sat down, "I'm at risk for heart failure," he whispered, he put his head in his hands, "my doctor said if I push myself too hard than my heart could..." he broke off, letting sobs take over his voice. He felt arms wrap around him.

"It'll be okay," Tommy pulled away, "just be careful in the Digital World,"

Takuya nodded, wiping his tears, "I promise I will," he stood up, "thanks, Tommy," he smiled at the younger boy, who nodded.

"Thanks for telling me, and good luck," Tommy went back into his room and Takuya went back downstairs.

"Well, I guess we should get going, we'll see you guys later," Takuya shook Kouichi's hand.

"Is Tommy okay?" Zoe asked as they left the house, Takuya nodded, "I wonder why only three of us are allowed to go," Zoe voiced what the two boys were thinking.

"For whatever reason, I'm sure we'll beat whatever it is," Takuya grinned again, but he was still worried, what if his heart fails him there?

"There's something bothering you," Kouji looked at Takuya, "you're worried aren't you?"

_Takuya took a deep breath; it was time to tell them, "I'm at risk for heart failure," he blurted out, "I'm scared I'll push myself there and..."_

_"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Zoe interrupted him, "J.P. or Kouichi could've came with us instead,"_

_"I was the only one to get the message, they wanted me to go," Takuya sped his walk up, he knew it was a mistake to tell them, "besides, I'm fine,"_

Takuya snapped out his daze, he looked at Kouji, before answering his question, "I'm worried about Tommy is all," he lied.

"So how do we get to there?" Zoe asked, changing the subject.

"Uh..." Takuya hadn't thought about that, he scratched the back his head, he forgot to put his hat back on, so he quickly put it on backwards like always.

"You don't know, do you?" Kouji asked, clearly annoyed at they're so called leader.

Takuya smiled sheepishly, "Not exactly," he responded slowly.

"Stupid Takuya," Zoe mumbled, "did you check your phone at all since the last message?"

Takuya pulled out his phone and of course, Zoe was right.

**Once chosen, click ready**

"Are you guys ready to go?" he looked at his two friends, they nodded and he clicked ready. A bright light shown on them and they disappeared.

* * *

**So Takuya is one the main character, T.K is the second main character. Takato following him. I'll post their ages just so you guys know**

**Takuya Kanbara – Warrior of Fire, age 15**

**Kouji Minamoto – Warrior of Light, age 15**

**Zoe Orimoto – Warrior of Wind, age 15**

**Takato Matsuki – Tamer of Guilmon, age 16**

**Henry Wong – Tamer of Terriermon, age 16**

**Rika Nonaka – Tamer of Renamon, age 16**

**Davis Motomiya – Carrier of the digi-eggs of courage and friendship, age 17. Partner of Veemon**

**Kari Kamiya – Carrier of the digi-egg of light, age 17. Partner of Gatomon**

**T.K. Takaishi – Carrier of the digi-egg of hope, age 17. Partner of Patamon**

**I'm not sure what you would call Davis, Kari and T.K so I just call them Digidestined haha. Next chapter will be more interesting than this one!**


	2. Momentai

**Disclaimer! I do not own Digimon!**

* * *

Final Adventure

Chapter Two

Group One

Takuya groaned, his whole body ached, and he slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't believe what he saw in the sky, it looked like Earth, "Oh god...I'm dead," he put his hands on his eyes, "why! Why did my heart have to call it quits!" he shouted.

"Takatomon, I hear somebody," Takuya heard someone say; he sat up, ignoring the aches he felt.

"Guilmon, there's nobody here," it sounded like a boy, does that mean he's not dead?

"But I swear, I heard somebody yell over there," the other voice said. Takuya took a look at his surroundings; he didn't see Kouji or Zoe anywhere.

He heard footsteps coming his way, he started to panic. He didn't have his spirit to fight, nor could he even fight with his heart, "Argh! Where am I!" Takuya shouted, frustrated that his friends weren't with him and he couldn't spirit evolve either.

"Guilmon, you're right, there is someone here," Takuya noticed a boy wearing goggles, standing not far off. And he has a strange red creature beside him. The boy quickly ran to Takuya.

"Takatomon, he could be dangerous," the creature called after the boy. But the kid was already kneeling beside Takuya.

"I'm Takato, and this is my Digimon, Guilmon," Takato gestured to the red Digimon standing beside him now.

"I'm Takuya," he shook Takato's hand, "is this the Digital World? It doesn't look the same as before," he said the latter part quietly to himself.

The boy grinned, "Yep, how did you know? Have you been here before?" Takato questioned.

Takuya shook his head, "I think it was a different world, is that possible?" Takuya felt his heart start pounding painfully.

Takato noticed pain flash on Takuya's face, "Are you okay? You did fall pretty high," the boy looked up, and frowned, "I don't remember there being three Earths in the sky,"

Takuya looked up, the sight frightened him, and he soon remembered his friends, "Have you seen anyone else here?"

Takato nodded, "There's an older kid with goggles here, and he's searching for water with his Digimon,"

Takuya's friends don't wear goggles, "What's his name?"

Takato noticed something odd about the boy, "Hey, where's your Digimon? You said you've been to a Digital World, so you should have a Digimon," the boy looked around.

"Have a Digimon? I never had one...unless you count Bokomon and Neemon, but they never fought," Takuya frowned, he knew if he told Takato that he used to turn into a Digimon that he wouldn't believe him.

Takato stared at him funny before the other goggle head teen showed up, "Another kid wearing goggles, that's awesome," the teenage boy had a blue Digimon beside him, "I'm Davis, and this is Veemon,"

"Takuya," the three boys fell silent.

"Takatomon," the red Digimon suddenly said, "I'm hungry,"

Takato groaned, "Guilmon, I already told you that I don't have any bread,"

The other two boys laughed, including Veemon, the sudden laugh made Takuya's heart make a painful pound, he automatically gripped his chest where his heart is.

Davis stopped laughing, "What's wrong, Takuya is it?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Takuya lied, putting his fake grin back on, "just a little sore from my fall," he didn't want the two treat him like he was handicapped.

Takato didn't look like he believed him, but didn't say anything, "So should we just set up camp here or look for our friends?"

Takuya hoped they would just set up camp and rest, he didn't think his heart could handle travelling, but then again, he wanted to know where Kouji and Zoe were.

"I think we should rest," the blue Digimon gave his input, but he was staring strangely at Takuya, like he knew that he wanted to rest.

Davis nodded in agreement, "Okay," Davis sat beside Takuya, "so have you been to this Digital World before?"

Takuya nodded, "But it was different than this one...Takato, you asked why I don't have a Digimon," the boy in question nodded, "that's because I turn into an ancient spirit, the Digimon in the world I went to, called my friends and me, the Warriors. We wielded the spirits of the ancient Digimon warriors, I was the warrior of fire," Takuya looked down, "I don't know if I can spirit evolve though, our D-tectors turned back into our cell phones,"

"D-tector? Do you mean digivice?" Davis pulled out a strange object, it was blue and white, "if you're the warrior of fire, then, does that mean you," he looked at Takato, "have something symbolizing fire too?"

Takato looked confused, "Um...no? I don't know, I'm just Guilmon's tamer," he pulled out a strange looking object too, it was gold and silver.

"Oh, well I have the digi-eggs of courage and friendship," Davis boasted, "Veemon and I have been friends are nearly four years," the three boys looked at Veemon and Guilmon, they playing and chatting.

"I created Guilmon nearly four years ago too...I haven't seen him for four years," Takuya noticed a hint of hatred in his voice.

"Why?" Davis asked.

"Digimon were forced out of the real world for good, it was the juggernaut," Takato looked angry, "it was my best friend's father that implanted the program into his Digimon, he thought it was better that way,"

Takuya felt sick, "His dad betrayed him? His own son?" it angered Takuya just thinking about it.

Takato nodded, "My friend hasn't talked to him since, he usually stays at my house a lot since then," Takato sat down, "I was going to give up hope searching for a way to see Guilmon again,"

"Man, that bites," Davis layed down, "I never had that problem in my world,"

"Well maybe that's because you didn't have it as bad as us," Takuya snapped at the older boy, "I..." he paused, "I feel him," Takuya stood up, "Agunimon," Takuya walked into the woods that they just sitting just outside of.

"Wait!" Takato called after the younger boy, but he didn't stop, "now what?" he looked at Davis for any advise, seeing as he looked like the oldest.

"What you looking at me for? I don't know what to do," Davis sighed, he thought he'd never have to be the leader again, but here Takato was, wanting him to take action.

"Sorry, I just thought...um..." Takato looked down, embarrassed, "it's just, you're wearing goggles, so I just thought you were a leader," his face turning redder.

"Yeah, well, you're wearing goggles too, consider yourself the leader of us," Davis looked at Veemon.

"Davis, the boy just looks up to you, you don't have to snap at him," the blue Digimon sat beside Guilmon and Takato, who was still red.

"Look, kid, I was the leader of the DigiDestined, but I can't do it anymore, I'm afraid I'll pick the wrong thing and hurt us all," Davis explained, picking at a rock beside him, "when Takuya comes back, we'll decide who's leader, okay?"

Takato nodded, "Okay, I think it should be Takuya, he is a warrior after all," the other boy nodded, as well as Guilmon and Veemon.

"If he comes back," Davis mumbled to himself.

* * *

Group Two

T.K sighed; he was currently in a cave with two other boys, Kouji and Henry, who had a Terriermon as his Digimon partner. Kouji claimed he would turn into an ancient warrior Digimon, but he doesn't have his spirit at the moment.

"Henry," Terriermon tugged at the blue haired boy's sleeve, "momentai," the bunny Digimon smiled at his tamer.

"I can't take it easy until we know where Takato and Rika are and if they're safe," the boy sighed, "Hey, uhm.." Henry frowned at T.K

"T.K," he answered.

"Right, I was wondering if you would mind if Terriermon and I went to look for our friends," the boy stood up and walked to the entrance of the cave, it was pouring outside.

"I wouldn't recommend that, kid," Kouji spoke up, "the rain hasn't let up since we got in this cave, and it doesn't look like it will anytime soon, so your best bet is to stay in here and wait until tomorrow. We have friends to look for too," the bandanna boy leaned back on the wall, "so just sit down,"

Henry frowned, "what's your problem?" he shot at the teen.

Kouji ignored him and went back to poking at the fire that T.K was able to make. T.K sighed again, "Patamon, you don't think it's possible you could fly in this rain?"

The winged Digimon frowned, "Maybe if I was Pagasusmon," he looked out the cave, "but even then, it would be hard to see anyone,"

"Then like Kouji said, we have to wait until it stops raining, or at least until its daylight again," T.K sat down in front of the fire and stared into it.

"Hey, T.K," Patamon sat in his lap, "I'm kind of hungry,"

Terriermon sat beside T.K, "that makes two of us," the bunny Digimon rested his head on his right ear, "Henry, I'm sure they're fine, Takato has Guilmon and Rika has Renamon,"

Henry sat beside his Digimon, "I hope they do," he mumbled.

Terriermon sat up, "Momentai," he touched Henry's arm lightly, "its okay now, Henry, we're together again,"

The scene touched T.K, Terriermon and Henry have this special bond with other. He looked at his own Digimon, he was already sleeping, "First thing in the morning, we'll look for our friends," T.K announced before leaning back and closing his eyes.

* * *

Group Three

Zoe shivered, she was freezing, the other two girls were lucky they had Digimon to keep them warm, "H-hey, um...I'm really cold over here," the blonde girl shivered again.

"You can come over here with me," the brunette girl waved her over, Zoe quickly went over to her; her Digimon had digivolved to Nefertimon and was keeping her partner warm. They were in some snow and ice place.

"T-thank you," Zoe's teeth chattered, "I'm Zoe," she felt warmer with the two.

"I'm Kari," the two girls smiled before looking at the red head with a yellow fox Digimon, she hadn't said anything to them.

"What's your name?" Zoe asked, the red head glared at the two girls before turning her head away, not saying anything, "well that figures," Zoe frowned.

"Her name is Rika," the fox Digimon answered, "and I'm Renamon, her partner,"

"Well at least her Digimon is nice," Kari muttered to Zoe, making the blonde girl laugh.

Nefertimon stood up, "I sense danger, get over with Rika and hide!" the Digimon ordered, the two girls grabbed Rika and hid behind a rock. Renamon joined Nefertimon.

A Digimon with long blonde hair approached the two Digimon, "that looks like Takuya..." Zoe mumbled to herself.

"I'm here to warn you about humans that are supposed to be here," the Digimon said, "have you seen them?"

"That's Leopardmon," Kari whispered, "It's said he protects the Digital World, his leader is Alphamon, and he's part of the royal knights. He's also a mega level Digimon," the three girls looked at each other, alarmed. If these royal knights were warned about humans, then they're in big trouble.

The knight Digimon disappeared, Nefertimon and Renamon went back to the girls, "We have to get out of here, he didn't believe we didn't know anything about humans here," Kari's Digimon kneeled down for them to get on, "we have to find the others before the royal knights do,"

"I'm going my own way," Rika spoke, looking at Renamon, who nodded, "there's no need to worry about us, we're stronger than we look,"

Kari frowned, "Are you sure? We're stronger when we're together," Zoe nodded in agreement.

Rika just shook her head, "Believe me; we'll be fine by ourselves, right Renamon? Besides, if we split up, we have a better chance of finding someone," the red head pulled her digivice out, "let's do this, Biomerge Activate!"

* * *

**I know that season 5 used the royal knights and yada yada yada. But who cares? This is a different digital world, plus it's fanfiction. I was looking up to see what group of digimon I could use and these ones make the most sense haha.**

**So what do you think Alphamon wants with the digidestined? And will Rika's biomerge work? And does Takuya find his spirit? And what's Kouji's problem with Henry? Will Guillmon get his bread? haha sorry, I got carried away xD**

**I shall post whenever the next chapter is done, I'm quite happy with this story, it's fun to write :D**


	3. Moving The Moon? And Possible Food?

**Disclaimer! I do not own Digimon!**

* * *

Final Adventure

Chapter Three

Royal Knights

"Sir, I couldn't find them anywhere," Leopardmon bowed to Alphamon, shamefully, "though I did find something strange, a Renamon hanging out with a Nefertimon, I have a feeling they're partners of the DigiDestined,"

Alphamon laughed, "There's no need to worry, if the warriors don't have their spirits, there's no way we can be defeated," the Digimon looked at Takuya in the glass orb, he was walking through the forest, 'searching' for his spirit, "if everything goes according to plan, this boy will help us destroy the human world, and he won't even know it," he sat down on his throne, still laughing.

"But my lord, how?" Leopardmon continued to stare at Takuya, who was now clutching his heart.

"The pathetic human has the code inside him that can direct us to his world, we just need one of us to befriend him and bring him to us," Alphamon snapped his fingers and a blue and red rookie dragon walked in, "Dracomon will pretend to be on their side and lead all of them to us,"

Dracomon nodded, "I will not fail you, my lord," the rookie left the same way he came in.

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Leopardmon asked, "he doesn't seem very trustworthy, my lord,"

"Do you dare question my actions, Leopardmon?" Alphamon roared, standing up, making the other Digimon back away.

"N-no, my lord," Leopardmon stuttered, "what do you want me to do?" he bowed down again.

The Digimon scoffed, "Go get MedievalGallantmon , and find those pathetic humans, and make sure they all stay as far from each other as possible. Do not let them Digivolve either," Alphamon sat back down, "now!" he shouted and Leopardmon quickly left.

Alphamon looked back at the orb, Takuya was still clutching his heart, and the Digimon felt sympathy for a minute. He was the one who made the human be in pain, "Stupid human,"

* * *

Group One

"Takuya!" Takato yelled, they've been searching for hours and no sign of him, "Guilmon, do you smell him anywhere?"

Guilmon tilted his head, "Takatomon, I think you're mistaking me for a dog," the red dinosaur sat down, "I'm hungry," he whined.

"I'm hungry too, Guilmon but we have to find Takuya before we can look for a town or anything," Takato looked around again, mentally kicking himself for volunteering to look while Davis and Veemon get to sit and watch the fire.

"We've been searching for hours...wait, what's that?" Guilmon pointed behind Takato, who turned.

"Guilmon! You found him!" Takato ran to the boy who was on his knees, breathing heavily and clutching his chest, "Hey, Takuya, are you alright? Did you find Agunimon?" Takato knelt beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder before quickly removing it, "ouch,"

"What's wrong?" Guilmon quickly checked his tamer for injuries.

"He burnt me..." Takato backed away from the teenage boy, "something's wrong with him," he didn't know what to do, if he couldn't touch Takuya, then, "Guilmon, see if you can touch him,"

"Okay," the Digimon poked the boy without getting hurt, "why?"

"I need you to pick him and carry him for me; can you do that for me, boy?"

"Then can we get something to eat?" Guilmon picked up Takuya, letting Takato see his eyes. They were red.

"Execute..." Takuya mumbled, "Spirit Evolution!" Guilmon dropped the boy and back away.

"Takatomon, what's happening?" the Digimon sounded scared. Takuya was engulfed by streams of data.

"Uh...I think it's time to run! Or hide! Either one is fine!" Takato grabbed Guilmon's claw and pulled him into a bush while he quickly climbed a tree.

The data disappeared and left a blonde haired Digimon that was covered by red armour, "Argh!" the Digimon collapsed onto his knees, clutching his heart.

Takato bit his lip to keep from saying anything. The Digimon stood up again, looking around before aiming his arm right where Guilmon was, Takato looked down and saw Guilmon's tail wagging through the bush, he automatically groaned loudly, making the Digimon aim at him.

"Wait! There's no need to fight," Takato put up his hands, forgetting they were keeping him on the tree, he fell off, "that's going to hurt tomorrow," he muttered.

"Who are you?" The Digimon asked, standing over him, still aiming his arm at him, "are you a servant to the Royal Knights?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Takato confessed, "I was just looking for a boy named Takuya and then he turned into...well...you,"

The Digimon lowered his arm, "I'm Agunimon, the Warrior of Fire," he held out his hand for Takato to take.

"Uhm...sorry, but if Takuya turned into you, how come he...you don't remember me?" Takato took his hand and got pulled up to stand.

Agunimon frowned, "Takuya was attacked and his heart couldn't handle it, somehow he spirited evolved,"

"His heart couldn't handle it? What do you mean?" Takato pulled Guilmon's tail, making the Digimon get out the bush. When he turned around again, he found Agunimon had turned back into Takuya.

"Takato? What happened? I feel strange," Takuya looked down at himself, the last thing he remembered was his heart pounding and he blacked out, he looked back to Takato.

"Um...how would you put it, you turned into a Digimon," Takato said lamely, he wasn't too sure how to phase in anyway than he did.

Takuya didn't say anything for a minute, "Well, I guess that would explain why I feel so good right now..." he responded slowly, "but it doesn't explain how I spirited evolved," he added the last part mainly to himself.

"Takatomon, now that we've found him, can we get some food now?" Guilmon poked Takato's side.

"Guilmon," Takato snapped, he forgot how much his Digimon loved food, "we have to find the others before we eat,"

The red Digimon cowered away from his Tamer, Takuya frowned at the scene, "Hey, be easy on the little guy, he's hungry, he can't help but want some food," Takuya defended the Digimon.

Takato seemed to realise how foolish he acted, "I'm sorry, Guilmon, I'm just worried about the others," he apologized, right then, his stomach growled loudly, "and maybe a little bit hungry as well," he smiled sheepishly at Takuya.

"Right, we should find some food, and then start looking for the others," Takuya decided, he realised that he wasn't leader, "if that's okay with you of course," he added quickly, he was used to acting as the leader with the warriors, but this wasn't his friends.

"Sounds good to me," Takato nodded in agreement, "where do we even-" he stopped talking when he heard a voice yell his name.

"Takato! Rika!"

"Davis! Kari!" another voice called out, it was getting closer to the two boys and Digimon.

"I think that's Henry's voice..." Takato paused, "Henry! Over here!" he yelled out.

Takuya felt let down, no one called for him; Kouji nor Zoe mustn't be with them. Two boys emerged from the bush, with someone following behind, looking down, clearly annoyed.

"Guilmon!" a long eared bunny jumped off the blue haired boy's shoulder, "we've been looking _everywhere_ for you," the Digimon moved his arms to show a big area, "Henry was getting frustrated, but then I told him to-"

"Momentai?" Takato guessed, the Digimon nodded, "well, it's good see you, Henry,"

"I can say the same for you," he glanced at Takuya before looking at the two reunited Digimon; Terriermon was on Guilmon's head.

"Do you two happen to know a girl named Kari and a boy with goggles named Davis?" a blonde boy asked, he had a Patamon on his head, he looked worried.

"Yeah, he's resting at the small camp," Takato answered, Takuya was too busy glaring at Kouji.

"Where's Zoe?" Takuya demanded, the boy didn't answer, "Kouji," he said in a warning voice.

"I don't know, okay!" the boy shouted, "I woke up and these two were looking after me!"

"How could you lose her!" the brunette threw his hat off, frustrated, "you were standing right beside her!"

T.K decided he has to step in, "Calm down, I'm sure she's fine, hopefully with Kari," he stepped between the two boys were glaring at each other.

"Momentai," Terriermon said quietly, Henry gave him a look to stay quiet.

Takuya turned, crossing his arms across his chest, he gave Kouji one more glare before storming away from the group.

"What's his problem," Henry asked, looking at the boy that was yelled at, he just shrugged, "whatever it was, I'm sure there's an explanation for it," he said thoughtfully.

"He and Zoe are really close," Kouji responded quietly, "you never see one without the other, some say attached at the hip," he picked up his friend's hat and goggles on the ground, "he's just worried,"

The three boys started towards where Davis is, "That's just like Davis, resting instead of looking for others," T.K said annoyed, "he always stayed behind when Kari and I would check something out," he sounded annoyed.

"I didn't mind," Takato felt bad for telling T.K about Davis.

The older boy just shook his head, "it was wrong of him, Takato, what if Takuya's Digimon form badly hurt you and your Digimon? Davis wouldn't have any clue where to look for you, or the brains to know how to take care of you," he mumbled the last part to himself.

"But I'm fine," Takato insisted, he didn't want people to fight with each other anymore; it was bad enough that Takuya went off on his own again.

Henry put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "He's right, Takato, what Davis did was wrong,"

If Henry thought it was wrong, than it had to have been. Takato stayed quiet.

* * *

Takuya's POV

"How could someone just lose somebody," I asked out loud, I wasn't angry at Kouji; I knew he couldn't do anything about it. I was angry at myself mostly; I just took it out on him, "Argh!" I kicked the closest tree, regretting it instantly. I sat down, clutching my right shoe.

"It looks like you hurt yourself," a voice stated the obvious from the bushes.

I snorted, "What makes you think that?" I asked sarcastically, removing my shoe to see if I did any major damage to my toe.

The owner of the voice appeared, it was a blue and white dinosaur looking Digimon, he had red horns, red eyes and little red wings, "Well, you're holding your toe for one," the Digimon laughed quietly to itself, "I'm Dracomon,"

"Takuya," I figured my toe was fine, so I put my shoe back on, "Did you happen to see a blonde girl anywhere? She should be wearing a purple toque," I couldn't exactly remember what Zoe was wearing when we left Tommy's.

Dracomon tilted his head, "I don't believe I have," he answered slowly, my stomach chose to growl at that moment, making the Digimon laugh again, "but I do know of a really good restaurant nearby,"

I sighed in relieve, "Really?" I remembered that Guilmon and Takato were really hungry too, "I'll just get my friends and we can go, okay?"

"No, no, only you," he grabbed my hand, pulling me up off the ground, "he doesn't like having more than two customers at a time,"

I raised an eyebrow, and pulled my hand away, "I'm not going without my friends," I stepped back; there was something off about him.

The Digimon sighed, "Fine, we'll get your friends and go," he said in a defeated voice.

"That's better," I turned and backtracked my steps, I roughly knew where to go.

* * *

Normal POV

Takato looked at the forest, he was getting worried about Takuya, "He's been gone a long time," he looked towards Takuya's friend.

Who just shrugged in return, "That's Takuya for you," he continued poking the fire, "listen, kid-"

"I'm older than you," Takato interrupted, "so don't call me kid,"

"Whatever," Kouji went silent again, not bothering to tell Takato about Takuya anymore. Terriermon took this chance to jump on Kouji's head, "Hey! Get off me!"

Terriermon chuckled, "Momentai,"

"What does that even mean?" Kouji asked, calming down by Terriermon's word.

"It means take it easy," Henry explained, grabbing his Digimon off Kouji's head, "he likes to bother people, I'm sorry," Terriermon laughed at his tamer and jumped out of his arms.

"You know you're really quiet and mobby like," Terriermon held up one finger, "So just momentai," he repeated again.

"Terriermon," Henry warned in a hushed voice, "Sorry," he grabbed his Digimon again and moved back to Takato and Guilmon, "that was really rude of you,"

"I know, I know,"

Kouji stood up and walked over to them, "He's right, you guys deserve to know why," he sat in front of them, "Takuya's hiding something from Zoe and I, and whenever we ask about it. He just grins and says it's nothing. But that only makes me worry even more, and I just can't figure out why he won't tell us what's the matter with him," Kouji explained, ending with a frustrated voice.

Takato looked down, "I uh...Takuya..." he stopped to think how to say it, "Takuya said something about his heart can't handle something, when we were in the forest," he felt like he shouldn't being say these things to Kouji, but he's Takuya's friend, and he's worried about him.

"I'm fine," Takuya's voice sudden said behind them, "I was just tired and out of a breath, okay," Takuya lied; he had a strange looking Digimon with him as well.

Guilmon and Terriermon suddenly got up to fight, the red Digimon was growling, "Henry," Terriermon looked at his tamer to see if it was alright to fight.

"No!" Takuya answered for him, "Dracomon is my friend, he said he knows a good place for food," he added the last part just for Guilmon, who suddenly smiled.

"Takatomon, can we get some food too?" Guilmon looked at his Tamer, who in returned looked at Takuya for permission.

"Takuya! You're back buddy!" Davis returned with T.K, they were trying to see if there's any sign of the girls that are missing, "Did Takato tell you that you're the leader of us?" he asked, glancing at Takato. Takuya slowly shook his head, "well, believe it, because you are,"

Takuya's mouth fell open, he was shocked. He finally got a hold of himself, "B-but I'm only fifteen!" he began to protest, but Kouji stopped him.

"Takuya, think about it, you can turn into the most powerful Digimon that we have on our side. Scratch that, you are the only one of us that turn use your spirit," Kouji looked Takuya in the eye, "you may have had some really stupid ideas on our journey, but you did manage to be a great leader for us,"

Takuya thought about the times he had really dumb ideas, "I tried to move the moon," that one stuck out the most for some odd reason, "it was really genius if you think about it, using our powers to move it,"

T.K started laughing, "You tried to move the moon? Are you serious? Our 'great leader' tried moving the moon?" he said 'great leader' sarcastically.

Soon the others joined in T.K's laughter, "Hey! Neemon thought it was great idea!" Takuya tried defending himself, "Besides it wasn't like it wouldn't have worked if we kept trying,"

That only made them laugh even harder, even Dracomon was laughing at him.

* * *

**God, I love that episode when they're on the moon. Best one ever! It was replaying over and over when I was in class today, let's just say I almost laughed out loud xD**

**Back to the story, I'm going to say right now, that Takuya might have a crush on Zoe (is it spelt Zoe or Zoey?) and might not. It all plays into the plot of the story, who Takuya might and might not like. And I think I'm overdoing it with Momentai haha. But it seems like Terriermon says it a lot in the show so...he'll say it whenever it feels like a momentai moment, like the Kouji one.**

**BTW this story seems to just flow out of me, so as long as I don't get stuck or not know how to continue, I'll be updating quite a bit. OH! And Takuya's heart condition IS NOT fixed! I felt like I had to make that clear. Agunimon just made him feel stronger in a way, not as weak. Let's just say, he saved his heart from failing.**

**R&R? Please?**


	4. Obsessions?

Final Adventure

Chapter Four

Girls' Group

"We've been searching for hours," Zoe groaned, even though they weren't walking, she had got tired of looking for their friends. Rika had taken off with her Digimon, Renamon, although, she wasn't able to Biomerge like she had wanted.

"Nefertimon, have you sensed anyone?" Kari asked her partner, she too was exhausted like Zoe.

"No, I haven't, but I sense danger up ahead," the winged Digimon quickly flew to the ground, "hide, now!" Nefertimon ordered, the two girls quickly hid behind a rock, Kari peeked around it to see what was going on. It was the same Digimon from before, this time he had another knight with him.

"Nefertimon, I don't believe you've met my follower knight, MedievalGallantmon," Leopardmon gestured towards the other, he looked beyond angry at having to be with Leopardmon.

"Where is your human partner?" the angry knight demanded, "We know your hiding them now where are they?"

Kari pulled out her D-Terminal, "MedievalGallantmon, ultimate level Digimon, he's a Royal Knight. You want to still clear of his attack Rage of Wyvern," she gave Zoe a frightened look, "he's only an ultimate and he's part of the Royal Knights, if he Digivolves then..." she looked at her partner, "I don't want to lose her," she stood up, revealing herself to the knights, "I'm right here," she motioned for Zoe to stay put.

"Ah," Leopardmon motioned for Kari to come closer, "so you're the partner of this pathetic Digimon?"

Kari nodded slowly, "Yes, and I'll do anything to protect my friend," she pulled out her D-3, Nefertimon de-digivolved back to Gatomon. Kari picked up her friend.

Zoe peeked like Kari had before, but they were gone, "Great! Just great! I'm stuck in this stupid desert without my spirit! Great!" she felt like crying, but she couldn't become weak, Takuya would want her to keep trying to find them, "where are you, Takuya," she mumbled, "I wish I could find him and Kouji," she closed her eyes, she felt a sudden pull and twisting feeling.

"Zoe?" she heard Takuya's voice, he sounded confused.

She opened her eyes and saw Takuya, who was kneeling in front of her, Kouji, he was giving her a confused look, and four other boys she didn't know, also five Digimon. She finally got a hold of herself, and pulled Takuya in for a hug, "Oh, Takuya! You have no idea how glad I am to see you!" she hugged him tightly, finally letting her tears go, "This girl, Kari, gave herself up to protect me and now she's held captive by the Royal Knights," each word becoming nonsense.

"Wait, did you say Kari?" the blond boy with a white hat asked, Zoe nodded, unable to speak anymore, "she's my girlfriend," the boy said, looking worried.

Takuya started blushing, Zoe still hadn't let go of him. He always had a crush on the blonde girl in his arms, "Uhm, Zoe? I know you're glad to see me and all, but I would like to stand and breathe," he shakily laughed.

The young girl pulled away, she started blushing as well, she too has a crush on the goggle-head, "Sorry," she mumbled, wiping her tears away, "I guess I got a little carried away," she stood as Takuya did.

"It's no problem," he unknowingly grabbed the girl's hand, he felt protective of her.

Zoe had noticed Takuya grab her hand and went even redder. She glanced at the four she didn't know, quickly looking away, becoming even redder; they were quite cute to the blonde teenage girl.

"I'm Davis, and this T.P," the teenager with goggles around his head, he motioned to the boy that had spoken earlier.

"That's T.K," the boy corrected, glaring at Davis, "and this is my partner, Patamon, Davis' partner is Veemon,"

Zoe nodded, "Hi, I'm Zoe,"

"I'm Takato, and this is my Digimon partner, Guilmon," another goggle wearing boy introduced himself, his Digimon was the red dinosaur.

"I'm Henry, and this annoying guy is my partner, Terriermon," he chuckled.

"Hey! That was rude," Terriermon glared at his tamer, "I am not annoying," the Digimon crossed his arms.

Zoe couldn't help but giggle at the two, "I'm sure you're not,"

"I'm Dracomon," the other dinosaur spoke up, "I'm guiding this lot to food,"

Kouji glared at Takuya before pulling Zoe away from him, making the two release hands, "We have to talk, alone," he glared at the other boy again. He led Zoe into the forest, they walked a little while longer before he stopped and turned to the girl, "what's going on between you and Takuya?" he crossed his arms.

Zoe was caught off guard, "N-nothing," she stuttered, "why are you asking?" she looked at the boy leading against a tree.

"Just wondering, because if I were you, I'd stay clear of Takuya until further notice, there's something strange going on with him. That Dracomon seems odd too, I think Takuya is brainwashed or something," the bandanna boy sighed, Zoe looked at him as if he grow three heads, "look, you don't have to take my advice, but Takuya is hiding something, and whatever it is, I hope we can handle it," he pushed himself off the tree, he put his hands on Zoe's shoulders, "just be careful around him, okay? I don't want to see you get hurt,"

"I'm a big girl, Kouji, I can take care of myself," she pushed Kouji's hands off her shoulders, "I trust Takuya with my life, and if he's keeping something from us, then let him, he'll tell us when he wants too," she glared at the boy before turning around and going back to Takuya and the others.

"I can only hope," Kouji mumbled before following her.

"This looks like a creepy castle for a witch," Takuya muttered to Zoe as they approached the place that Dracomon claimed has food for all of them.

Zoe giggled, "It does, doesn't it?" she has been clinging to Takuya's side, holding onto his right arm, not that he minded.

"I bet LadyDevimon is in there somewhere," he shuddered, they finally stopped walking, Zoe let go of Takuya, but he quickly put his arm around her, holding onto her waist, "I don't want anything to happen to you," he whispered into her ear, making the girl blush.

"Get a room," Terriermon muttered behind the two.

"Terriermon," Henry nudged his Digimon, "that wasn't nice," he hissed.

"I know, I know, but it's not like everyone wasn't thinking it. I was just saying what everyone else was thinking," he looked at the others, who all nodded, except T.K, "see, I told you, Henry,"

"Fine," Henry sighed, defeated by his Digimon once again, "but keep it to yourself next time, okay,"

"I hope Kari is alright," T.K looked up at the castle, he had to admit, he agreed with Takuya about the LadyDevimon being here, the castle was dark purple and had this eerie feel to it.

"I'm sure she's fine, she has Gatomon to protect her," Patamon landed on T.K's hat, "plus Kari is strong,"

T.K chuckled, "Yeah, I guess you're right,"

"I wish they weren't so couplely," Takato whispered to Henry, "Terriermon had a point about needing a room. Before we know it, they'll be making out," the boy shuddered, Takuya had pulled Zoe even closer if possible, "he's suppose to be the leader, the girl is just distracting him, he won't make any wise decisions because of her,"

"I know what you mean," Henry whispered back, he too has been worried about their choice of a leader, "his plans will be clouded to protect her,"

"Don't worry about Takuya," Kouji interrupted, "none of his plans will work anyways," he seemed angry at the goggle-head leader.

"None?" Takato's mouth opened, "are you sure?"

Kouji nodded slowly, "Believe me, all of his plans are the same, go in for the attack and that's it. Once he had everyone, except me, convinced that one of his plans were different and would work," he paused, "he nearly killed us," he crossed his arms, "if I were you guys, I would pick a different leader and fast,"

"But who?" Takato glanced at the other boys in the group, Davis refused to the leader, T.K passed on it.

Kouji put a hand on Takato's shoulder, "You,"

"M-me? I'm...I c-can't..." Takato stuttered, he looked at Henry for help.

"He has a point, Takato, remember when we were the only ones that had Digimon, and you really wanted to take being a Tamer seriously? Patrolling the city," Henry smiled at the memory, "Takato, you would make a great leader for us,"

Takato shook his head, "No, I won't be held responsible for your guys' lives," he shrugged kouji's hand off his shoulder, "it should be one of the older kids anyways," he looked towards Davis and T.K, who were oblivious to their conversation.

"You're right, it should be one of them, or we could have three leaders," Henry picked up Terriermon, "Takato, you could be the voice for us tamers, Takuya or Kouji could be the voice for the warriors, and Davis or T.K could be the voice for them,"

"Henry, that's a great idea, what do you think, Kouji?"

"Yeah, whatever," the boy walked away from the group.

"What's his problem?" Takato mumbled to Henry.

"Dunno, maybe he's jealous of Takuya?" the two boys chuckled to themselves.

The doors that they were standing in front of opened up. Revealing more of the castle, "Ladies first," Takuya let go of Zoe so she could enter the doors, "I hope there's ice cream, and burgers,"

"Me too," Zoe grabbed Takuya's arm again, Kouji thought it was odd behaviour of the two of them, sure they hung out a lot and you never saw one without the other, but them clinging to each other was strange.

"I'm going to go," the raven haired boy announced, stopped just outside of the door, "I can't just wait around for something to happen, you know better than this, Takuya, you too, Zoe," he glared at his two so called best friends.

"Whatever, Kouji, do whatever you need to do," Takuya didn't even look at his friend.

T.K, Davis, Henry and Takato stood with Kouji, "I'm not going in that castle either," T.K held Patamon in his arms to keep him from going in.

"Me either, this place looks infested with evil Digimon," Davis took a step back from the entrance way, Veemon copying him.

"I'm not going to risk my life for some food," Henry copied Davis' actions, holding his Digimon like T.K.

"I may be hungry, but this castle gives me the creeps, Guilmon, we're not going on there," Takato grabbed Guilmon's tail and pulled him back.

"But Takatomon, I'm hungry," Guilmon whined, "I want food too,"

Takato groaned, "Guilmon, it could be a trap for all we know, there's no food if it is," he tried explaining to his Digimon, its times like this, he wished Guilmon was like Terriermon or Renamon.

"Takuya, I'm not going either," Zoe suddenly pulled herself away from the boy.

Takuya turned and glared at her, "What? So now you're just going to cling to Kouji?" he asked harshly.

Zoe rolled her eyes and moved by Takato and Henry, "You're being ridiculous, Takuya. Whatever you have up your ass, take it out or you won't see me again," she started glaring at Takuya.

"Like I care," Takuya snorted, confirming Kouji's suspicions of something controlling his best friend.

Kouji stepped between the two, "Takuya, what did you get for Tommy for his birthday?" he questioned.

The boy in question narrowed his eyes, "Why? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing," Kouji turned the group, "let's go, if Takuya wants to stay then let him," he walked up to Zoe, "he's possessed," he whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure?" she asked quietly, Kouji nodded and continued walking past them, not waiting for them to realise that he meant what he said.

Zoe turned to follow Kouji but someone grabbed her arm, stopping her, "Zoe, please don't leave me," Takuya begged, she could feel his breath on her neck, "Dracomon threatened to hurt everyone if I don't follow him,"

She pushed Takuya away, "Whatever, Takuya," she grabbed Takato arm and pulled him along with her, Guilmon followed them.

"Well that's weird; do you think she has a thing for people that wear goggles?" Terriermon asked his tamer.

"Terriermon," Henry said in a warning voice.

"What? I was just asking," the Digimon replied innocently, "I'm not allowed to wonder and ask questions?"

"Well...just ask them later," Henry didn't want Takuya to turn on them, he wasn't sure if he hurt both of them.

"Henry, momentai,"

Takuya looked at Davis and T.K, who just staring numbly at him, "What? Aren't you going to leave me too? You said you would," Takuya put his hands in his pockets.

"Come with us," Davis suddenly said, Takuya just shook his head.

"I can't," Takuya glanced at Dracomon, who was getting impatient. The boy quickly went closer to the two boys and their Digimon, "get rid of him and I can," he whispered urgently, hoping they would listen to his plea.

T.K nodded, "Patamon, Digivolve," the older boy pulled out his Digivice.

"Right!" Patamon jumped off him, bright light engulfed the Digimon, "Patamon Digivolve to!" the light disappeared, and Patamon remained, "Patamon?" the Digimon looked at his partner, confused.

"Let's try a different way then, digi-armour energize!"

The bright light engulfed Patamon again, "Patamon armor Digivolve too!" the light disappeared, revealing a horse with wings, "Pagasusmon! Flying hope!"

Davis realised what T.K was doing, "Digi-armour energize!"

Veemon was soon engulfed by the same light that Patamon was, "Veemon armour Digivolve too!" the light disappeared and Veemon became much taller and had armour on him now, "Flamedramon, the fire of courage,"

Dracomon smirked, "You think two armour Digimon can stop me from getting this boy?" light engulfed the Digimon, "Dracomon Digivolve to!" again the light disappear revealing the new dragon, "Coredramon!" the dragon was blue, and huge, much bigger than the two armour Digimon.

The four that were leaving turned around, Takato and Henry both pulled out cards, "Digi-modify!" they shouted, "Digivolution activate!"

Their two Digimon were engulfed in the light, "Terriermon Digivolve to!"

"Guilmon Digivolve to!"

The light revealed a big bunny with guns for hands, and the second was a big dinosaur with white hair and spikes.

"Gargomon!"

"Growlmon!"

Coredramon laughed, "No matter how many champions you stick on me, I'm stronger than them, blue flare breath!" he yelled, the four Digimon ran from the fire that came from the dragon's mouth.

"Look!" Henry yelled, pointing at the ground that was hit, "it's gone! He can make destroy data! Watch out, Gargomon!" he warned his partner.

"Gargo Laser!" Gargomon yelled, shooting Coredramon, the dragon just whipped his tail to deflect the bullets, "Henry! He's too strong!"

"How can a champion be so strong?" Takato asked Henry, he watch Growlmon attack and the dragon deflected the attack like it was nothing.

Henry pulled another card, it was blue, "Takato, they have to Digivolve again. Digi-modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

Light engulfed Gargomon; "Gargomon Digivolve to!" the light disappeared again, revealing a big green, metal, bunny looking Digimon, "Rapidmon!"

The light engulfed Coredramon, and now he was almost as big as the castle, he was still blue, his wings weren't ripped anymore, and he had a sword looking thing sticking out of his back.

"Wingdramon, sky dragon type Digimon, ultimate level, it's said that few Digimon can survive a fight against him," Henry read from his D-power, "Rapidmon! Be careful!" he warned to his Digimon.

"I feel so helpless! I need my spirit!" Zoe cried, "If I could just beast spirit evolve than I could take this idiot down myself!"

Takato raised an eyebrow, "Really?" he asked, surprised that girl would say something like that.

Zoe nodded, "Yep, I can take care of myself more than Takuya can, he couldn't control his beast spirit when he got it, I could," she said proudly.

"Wow," Takato was amazed by the girl's strength.

Zoe looked like she just realised something, she quickly something out, it was light purple, "Why didn't I check this before?" she suddenly grinned, she moved her hand in front of her, blue circles were around it, "Execute! Beast spirit evolution!" she scanned her hand.

Takato's jaw opened, completely forgetting about the fight before him, _'I saw Takuya evolve, but it wasn't like this,'_ he thought.

"Zephyrmon"

* * *

**Longest chapter I've ever written and I dislike it . But I didn't know how to change, I think its too...I dunno, confusing? Like how Zoe and Takuya acted, or how come the tamers' digimon can digivolve but Patamon and Veemon can't? I'll figure some weird story why, I think I know why now haha, I'm the writer and even I'm confused by my own story xD Lovely, that's never ends good.**

**I haven't updated in a while, two weeks, I had this written for a week though, I just couldn't post it . BTW I suck at describing digivolving! So I just simpled it haha. I was think maybe a Rika split Kari chapter next? Don't worry, you'll find out how this fight ends :P**


	5. Dracomon, the undercover boss

Final Adventure

Chapter Five

Kari

Kari pulled her Digimon tighter to herself, "Salamon, are you okay?" her Digimon had de-digivolved when they enter this dark castle. It gave Kari the chills down her spine.

"I can feel my energy being suck out of me," the Digimon whimpered, falling back asleep.

"What's happening to her!" Kari yelled to one of the guards, but they ignored her, "please! I need to know what's happening to my friend!" Kari felt weak and helpless; she couldn't help Salamon in any way.

More guards came in, carrying people, "Open the ceil," Leopardmon demanded, one of the Knightmon quickly opened the ceil that Kari was in.

The other Knightmon chucked six kids in, "T.K!" Kari crawled over to her boyfriend, while the Knightmon chucked their Digimon partners in another ceil.

"K-Kari?" T.K slowly opened his eyes, he was really beat up, "is it r-really you?"

Kari nodded, feeling tears fall down her face, "Yeah," she looked at the other teenagers that were thrown in, Zoe and two other boys looked really beat up, "what happened to you guys?" Kari asked quietly.

T.K pulled himself up, wincing at the pain, "We were attacked, Patamon and Veemon couldn't digivolve into their champion forms, so they had to armour digivolve, and their Digimon," T.K pointed to the two boys near Zoe, "they could digivolve, they used cards I think, they blue haired kid, his Digimon, Terriermon, had even digivolved to Rapidmon, and the girl, she turned into a Digimon," T.K took a breath, "but all of the Digimon combined weren't strong enough for one ultimate Digimon, first he took down Flamedramon and Pagasusmon, then went after Growlmon,"

"Growlmon? I never heard of that Digimon before," Kari interrupted.

"He's the goggle boy's Digimon, he digivolved into a champion, and was in the middle of digivolving again when Wingdramon attacked him," T.K said with hatred in his voice, "Zephyrmon, the girl, she was strong but he was stronger, took her down with one hit, same with Rapidmon," T.K took another breath, "and when he was done with our Digimon, he turned to us and attacked, we couldn't get away fast enough," he looked at the boys in the ceil, he suddenly looked alarmed, and swore under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Kari looked the boys too, not noticing anything except how beat up they were.

"They have Takuya with them, he was the one who told us that the Digimon was evil," T.K explained to Kari's questioning expression, "he's the leader for the girl and that boy," he pointed to a long haired boy, "when Dracomon digivolved, Takuya looked frightened, he froze,"

"Wait a minute, the guards were saying something about a boy that wielded the spirit of fire, is that him?" Kari asked, T.K nodded, "then...we're in trouble if they have him, Alphamon said that Takuya holds the key to something," Kari tried to remember, "the key to the real world..." she said slowly, "Wait, Zoe said that the digital world she went to was different than this one, and so was ours, so does that mean that there's more one digital world?"

T.K sighed, "I don't know, whatever is going on, we need to figure out how to get out of here and find out if they have him or not. After Zephyrmon was taken down, I can't remember seeing Takuya anywhere, he could've realised that they wanted him not us, and took off, I hope he did," T.K ran his hands through his hair, "Takato said that there was still a girl missing, Rika I think, have you seen her?"

Kari nodded, "Yes, but she broke off from Zoe and I to find her two friends, oh I hope she's alright," Kari always worried about others, more than herself; one of the reasons why she had the crest of light.

"Look, Takato and Zoe are waking up," T.K watched the two stir and groan, they must hurt as much as he does.

"I feel like I was bit by a truck," Takato moaned, trying to move, "what happened?" he finally successfully sat up and looked at T.K.

"The last thing I remember is Wingdramon attacking us," T.K replied.

"That's right," Takato looked down, "Growlmon! He was digivolving when..." his voice broke off, he looked around for any sign of the red dinosaur, "oh no...H-he's gone..."

"He's in the ceil next to us," Kari quickly said, she didn't want him to break down, "I saw them put them there, I'm sure he's fine," she knew he wasn't fine, if Salamon's power was being drained, than so were the other Digimon.

"My head really hurts," Zoe clutched her head, "I can't believe how strong that guy was, it was like Lucemon all over again," she mumbled.

"Lucemon?" Kari asked, "Who's that?"

Zoe looked up, "Kari! You're okay," she tried to smile but just couldn't, "Lucemon was a Digimon in the world I went too, he was a good Digimon for a bit then he became power hungry and turned evil, he almost destroyed both worlds, Takuya was giving up on us too," she said the last part quietly, looking around, "speaking of Takuya...where is he?"

Kari and T.K exchanged a look before T.K answered her, "We don't know,"

"What do you mean 'don't know'? How could you not know where someone is?" Zoe narrowed her eyes, before she looked down, saddened, "I should've protected him..."

"I think he realised that Dracomon wanted him for something and took off," T.K tried to comfort the younger girl, but he unknowingly made things worse.

"I could spirit evolve...I should've...he was in the middle of the fight..." Zoe started sobbing, "I-it's all m-my f-fault!"

Takato put his hand on her shoulder, "Takuya can spirit evolve too, I'm sure he's fine," he looked at Kari and T.K, both of them were giving him a funny look, "what?"

Kari smiled, "Nothing,"

Takuya

I let a long breath, as soon as I realized that Wingdramon was stronger than a normal Digimon, I had to get away. If he was ordered to get me, and not the others, than I must be important for something, "but what?" I asked out loud, sitting down on a rock, "and how can I spirit evolve without my D-tector?" I frowned, maybe I wasn't human.

I quickly shook the thought out of my head, I had to be human, there's no way I'm a Digimon.

"Hey, Gogglehead, I'm talking to you," a girl's voice said in front of me, I was so absorbed in my thoughts I hadn't realized a red head girl in front of me.

Wait, a girl, "It's Takuya," I corrected her.

She rolled her light purple eyes, "Whatever, Gogglehead. Anyways, have you seen two boys around? One has dark blue hair and the other is a gogglehead like you," she sounded irritated at me, I looked at the yellow fox standing behind the girl.

"You know, usually, when someone introduces themselves, you introduce yourself," if she was going to give me attitude, then I'll give it right back at her.

She glared down at me, I smirked, that only made her glare even more, after a few minutes she sighed and said "Rika, now will you tell me if you saw them?"

"Rika, that's a pretty name," my smirk came back when she started blushing, "and yes I've seen the boys you mentioned, but don't bother looking for them," I quickly said when she started walking again, luckily she stopped.

"And why wouldn't I continue looking for my friends?" she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Because they're captured and held in that dark castle," I pointed at the dark purple castle that stuck out in the horizon. Rika looked at it too.

She looked back at me, "Any ideas on how to rescue them?" it seemed like she expected me to jump up and help her, but considering the pain my heart was pounding at the moment, it didn't matter how cute she was, I'm not about to stand up, let alone spirit evolve and fight.

I looked down; I'm as useless as a three year old trying to reach the cookie jar on the shelf.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Listen, I know I may be harsh sometimes, but if you don't want to do this right now, don't worry about it, you look exhausted, so let's just rest here for the night and figure out a plan then tomorrow, we'll try and rescue them," the red head squeezed my shoulder a little.

I felt horrible, I didn't want people to think I'm weak, but at the same time, I don't want them to know my condition, "Okay, that's sounds good," even my voice sounded defeated, I can't help but hate myself for it.

I watch Rika while she tried to warm herself up, we didn't have any tools to make a fire like last night, and luckily Takato had Guilmon. The girl shivered again, "I might not be much for heat, but I'm sure I'm better than nothing," I sound like an idiot; she'll never sit close to me.

To my surprise, she moved beside me and let out a breath of relief, "Not much for heat? You're like sitting near a fireplace," she laughed a little, but quickly stopped and put a hand on my forehead.

"Uh...what are you doing?" I grabbed her wrist to pull her cold hand off.

"Checking to see if you have a fever," she frowned, "look, I know something is wrong with you, but I just can't figure out what it is yet,"

I let go of her wrist, looking away from her, "I can't believe I'm about to tell you this, I don't even know you," I mumbled, feeling my face going red, lucky for me, it was dark, "I...I have this rare heart condition that makes me prone to heart failure at any moment," I quickly said, wanting to get as far for her as possible but I couldn't move.

She didn't say anything. I quickly looked at her, she fell asleep. I let a breath of relief again, forgetting about her Digimon until now.

"I won't tell Rika, but you should tell people this," the fox Digimon turned around and continued keeping guard.

I looked down at Rika, she was sleeping peacefully. I didn't know the girl and I knew that I didn't want to put her danger because I kept my condition from her, from my friends. What if my heart fails in battle? I'm useless here.

Olympians

"Dianamon, the DigiDestined are in need of your help," Apollomon, a big fiery Digimon, he has long orange-yellow hair like fire.

"Yes, I am quite aware of that, Apollomon," Dianamon replied curtly, she had armour on her legs that looked like moons, and purple crescent moons on her shoulders, and the crescent moon symbol on her forehead, "I'm just waiting for the perfect moment to strike, it won't be easy now that Alphamon knows about the warrior of flame," she sighed and started pacing around the room.

"Yes, I was afraid of that happening, which is way I sent Minervamon after him," Apollomon sat down on the chair, the room had five chairs in it, each chair a different colour, Apollomon's is red and yellow, Dianamon's is purple and white, the one beside hers is green and gold, across from that one is bright white and beside that one is gold and white; each of them resembling the owner of that chair.

Dianamon took a seat in her chair, "Minervamon? Are you sure you can trust her?" Minervamon is a tiny Digimon, but stronger than she looks, she always carries a sword that's bigger than herself, and a shield, she's fast too.

"Yes, she has proven her loyalty to us, you know that," Apollomon wouldn't have let her in the Olympians if he couldn't trust her, "It is a full moon tonight, correct?"

Dianamon nodded, "Once the moon is high in the sky, I'll be waiting outside the dark castle. I will not fail you, Apollomon," Like Minervamon; she had to prove herself to Apollomon, "Though, I do have one concern about Dracomon,"

Apollomon nodded his head grimly, "Ah yes, Dracomon had shown great potential to us, not only is he fooling one the most powerful Digimon, he's also risking his life to help protect the DigiDestined,"

Dianamon frowned, "Protect? He almost killed them! Apollomon, I know you trust Dracomon, but don't you think he went too far by digivolving into his ultimate level, not only almost killing one of the digidestined's Digimon but getting them captured too! And losing the warrior of flame!" Dianamon was furious that Apollomon still Dracomon, he might be a powerful Digimon, but he opened his heart too much sometimes.

"Dianamon, I trust Dracomon, therefore, you should too. Dracomon is only doing what I instructed him to do," Apollomon stood up and walked towards the doorway.

"Maybe you should be more careful in who you trust then," Dianamon responded in a warning voice, she has two personalities, the nice one and the mean one.

Apollomon didn't respond, just walked out of the room. Leaving Dianamon fuming with anger.

* * *

**So it wasn't a Rika chapter, but you get to see more of how Takuya feels and the good Digimon! The Olympians! I found this picture of a cool Digimon, but there wasn't a name or anything on it, so I made something up for it. It works haha. **

**I'm pretty happy with this chapter, a lot of you are probably wondering what happened to Davis, well...I don't even know, I didn't realise I left him out until now actually . I have an idea going on in my head now. I will have Davis in the next chapter! I promise, I just can't believe I forgot about him XP**

**Also, I know it sounds like Zoe and Takato have something for each other, same with Takuya and Rika, but...well, I have this plan. Don't worry, Takuya isn't gonna end up with Rika. Thought I'd make that clear.**

**R&R? haha**


End file.
